Fishing Trawler(part two)
Fishing Trawler(part two) What to Bring In order to go on a fishing trip, you need to get your runescape accounts supplies to fix your boat. The main items you will need are Bailing Buckets, Ropes and Swamp Paste. These items can be found in both Port Khazard general stores. However, these items are a little more expensive than what you could get off somewhere else. It is recommended that you buy the supplies at Port Khazard to save some time. You can get these supplies cheaper by buying them from the Grand Exchange. At the Port Khazard general store, they sell things a regular general store would sell, but they also sell the supplies you need: some Rope, Bailing Buckets and Swamp Paste. Here are the prices: While playing the minigame, it is recommended you have an inventory similar to this Wondering what the supplies are needed for? Well, they all have a special role in maintaining the boat so it doesn't sink and giving you a better catch. Rope: Ropes are used to fix the Net. It is recommended that you bring about 20 of them. Without a net, there is no way of catching any fish! When you fix the net with your rope, you won't get it back. Bailing Bucket: Bailing Buckets are used to bail water out of the ship. You must bail out water from your ship if not it will sink. It is recommended to have about 4 of these. Swamp Paste: Swamp Paste is used to patch up holes on the boat and prevent leaks. It is recommended to bring 100-200 of these. When you patch up a hole with your swamp tar, you will lose one swamp tar. What you could also bring are your friends! Friends make the game a lot more fun and increase the chance of success during the minigame. You can organize with them to help you bring the most fish possible. The designated world to play Fishing Trawler is World 116. Here you can find tons of people to play with and to help you succeed. Interface 1. Water Levels This bar shows you the amount of water that has leaked into the boat. If the whole bar is blue, this means the boat is full of water and it is going to sink. 2. Activity Bar This bar shows how much you do to participate in the minigame. The bar starts out green. However if you don't get active in the game, it will turn orange. Then finally, if you don't participate at all, the bar will run out and you will be booted off the ship. 3. Net The net should be either OK or Ripped! If it's OK, that means that the net isn't ripped and it is still catching. However if it shows Ripped!, then someone has to fix the net to order to catch more fish. 4. Catch This number shoes how much fish you or your group has caught. This number will then be distributed between your group. 5. Time This part shows how much time is left before you sail back to port and collect your fish, time is runescape gold so dont waste your time. time means power leveling so make hay while the sun shines.